Gran'pa, Tell Me a Story
by KatiKat
Summary: Duo tells his granddaughter a story. Fluff, AU, Silliness pure! :D 12


**Gran´pa, Tell Me a Story  
**  
by KatiKat  
  
"Gran´pa, tell me a story please," the girl begged as she climbed into her grandfather´s lap.  
  
The long-haired old man chuckled and looked at the little girl's large, soulful eyes. "And what would you like to hear, munchkin?" he asked as he tugged at her short braid.  
  
The child carefully peeked around her grandfather´s shoulder at the old man sleeping in the arm-chair next to his. Her grandfather followed her gaze, suppressing a smile when the girl leaned closer to him and whispered: "Can you tell me about when gran´da gave you your first kiss?"  
  
The silver-haired man grinned at her, understanding her caution fully. His husband really didn´t like this story, especially the uncensored version. "All right, munchkin, but keep mum about it, okie dokie?" he whispered back, offering the child his pinky.  
  
The girl nodded seriously, entwining her pinky with his and shaking them to seal their pact.  
  
"So, the whole story began with your uncle Quatre," the old man began, hugging his granddaughter. "It was a really nice morning, spring morning, you know, and we were walking to school together, when suddenly he asked me this really unexpected question..."  
  
----  
  
"Duo? Are you and Heero dating?"  
  
The long-haired boy choked, stuttered, then stopped so abruptly that the blond didn´t notice the absence of his friend by his side, until he was almost five steps ahead of him. He turned around and looked at Duo, who seemed to be struck speechless for the first time in his life.  
  
"I... I beg your pardon?!" Duo managed to choke out, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
Seeing the complete confusion on his friend´s face, Quatre returned to the long-haired boy, entwined his right arm with Duo´s left one and forced him to move forward again. "You know, it´s a really easy question. Are you or are you not together?"  
  
Duo blinked at his blond friend, who was watching him with curious blue eyes. "Of course not!" he protested loudly and indignantly. "We are not... you know... that way."  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrows. "Oh. I see."  
  
But Duo obviously didn´t see, so when the blond boy didn´t continue he tugged at his hand. "Why did you ask? Why did you think that we were... you know... that way?"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "The word is ´gay´, Duo. Gay. You can say it, it won´t burn your tongue, I promise."  
  
Duo gave Quatre a murderous look. "But why did you think we were..." he lowered his voice, "... gay?"  
  
For a moment Quatre looked skywards, making a "hmmm"-ing sound and tapping with his finger on his lips. Bringing Duo to the verge of exploding, he finally spoke and started to count on his fingers. "Well, you spend all your time together - even now he would be here if he didn't have football practice. You sit close together in your classes. You eat together - and each other´s - lunch. You have your things in his locker and you know the combination. You have the keys to his house. You..."  
  
"But we are friends!" Duo interrupted him, protesting. "We have been since we were in kindergarten."  
  
"Well, that doesn´t mean that if you´re lovers you can´t be friends," Quatre reasoned.  
  
"And besides, all those things apply to you and Trowa too!" Duo tried to argue.  
  
Quatre blinked, then looked at his friend and raised one eyebrow. "Yes, Duo, but we ARE lovers."  
  
Now it was time for Duo to blink. "Point taken."  
  
For the rest of the way to school they were silent.  
  
-----  
  
"Heero, are we dating?" Duo asked, hands propped on his hips. Now that he cornered Heero by his locker, he needed to figure this thing out. Quatre confused him so much that he didn´t care if anybody heard or not anymore. He just needed to set everything straight... err, settle everything. Now.  
  
All movement around them screeched to a halt. Suddenly, everybody was staring at them so Heero decided to take the coward´s way out. He slammed the door of his locker shut and hoisting his books higher under his arm, he pushed his way through the gaping audience.  
  
But to the happiness of their amused schoolmates, he wouldn´t have been Duo Maxwell if he let it slide like that. He needed an explanation and an explanation he would get. And so the braided boy and his best friend went on a merry chase around the school grounds. Up and down the stairs, in and out of classrooms Heero went with Duo, and the same question all over again on his heels : "Heero, are we dating?"  
  
And then, all of sudden, it was over for Heero stopped abruptly, his pursuer smashing against his back and landing on his butt.  
  
"Aw, Heero! Whatcha doing? Can´t you be more careful?" said the very unhappy Duo, rubbing his nose. Who would have thought that Heero had such a hard head? But when the Japanese boy turned to his best friend, Duo´s rubbing hand stopped and he whimpered. Never in his life had he seen such an intense and determined look in Heero´s eyes. "Eh... Heero..."  
  
The other boy threw his books on the ground, then bent down, caught Duo by the front of his black shirt and pulled him to his feet abruptly. The students around them stilled immediately, the smirks dying down. Duo closed his eyes tightly. He was prepared for anything, but he didn´t have to see it coming...  
  
Well, he THOUGHT he was prepared for anything but...  
  
But when Heero crashed his lips against Duo´s in a hard, demanding kiss, the long-haired boy´s eyes snapped open and grew larger and larger until he must have looked like a cartoon character. But Heero was kissing him... HEERO was kissing HIM and...  
  
----  
  
"... and then your grandpa proceeded to ravish me against the lockers while all our schoolmates watched, cheered and clapped," the silver-haired Duo finished.  
  
The little girl watched him with huge eyes, hanging on his every word, fascinated. "Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, wow," sounded the hoarse, sleepy voice from the other arm-chair. "Your fantasy is really incredible, but you shouldn´t tell the poor child things that aren´t true."  
  
The girl squeeked in surprise, jumping a foot high on her grandfather´s lap.  
  
Duo chuckled. "Oh, but everything I said is the truth."  
  
The tousled, gray streaked head peeked at Duo. "No, no. I don´t think so."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
The girl jumped from her grandfather's lap. "Mommy! Gran´pa and gran´da are argi... arge... naughty again!" she called out, running for the kitchen.  
  
"Is... okay, then maybe not," Duo admitted with a cheeky grin and leaned closer. "But you love me anyway, right?"  
  
Heero pressed a kiss to his husband´s lips, then smiled gently. "Of course."  
  
"You know, my memory is not what it used to be anymore," Duo said with a fake sigh of sadness and sparkles of mischief dancing in his eyes. "Care to refresh my memory of the part where you screwed me silly in the locker room?"  
  
The Japanese man smirked. "It was our math class, after school." Then he also sighed. "Looks like you need a lot of memory refreshing. What a hardship, but someone has to do it."  
  
The men grinned at each other, then disappeared in their bedroom as quickly as their old bones allowed them. Some things were just too private to share.  
  
The End


End file.
